Jer Roviditian
=Description= Jer Roviditian (76 BBY - 16 ABY) had served with a galactic military in some form or another ever since he was old enough to join the academy. First it was with the Judicial Forces of the Galactic Republic, then the Republic Navy during the Clone Wars, followed by the Imperial Navy with the formation of the Galactic Empire, and finally as one of the most valuable members of Oremin. Despite his advanced age, Roviditian's keen mind never suffered one bit from the passage of time. Roviditian was looked upon as Reng Kasr’s de-facto second-in-command; not just because he was the only one at Oremin who could safely say he was Kasr’s friend, but because he had the wisdom and strength of character to make himself just as feared and respected as Kasr. His loyalty wasn’t so much to Oremin as it was to its leader. As long as Kasr deemed Oremin to be important, Roviditian did his best to see that it thrived. While exceedingly loyal, Roviditian didn’t hesitate to argue with Kasr’s judgment if he felt that it was unsound. Even though he had earned a long-deserved retirement, Roviditian chose to serve for as long as he was able. The only way he wanted to die was in battle, which finally happened at the end of the Xen’Chi War during the Battle of Chil’A’Chin. =History= Eternal Soldier Coming from a pacifist family, Jer Roviditian's views of protecting the citizens through means of violence made him an outcast. Despite repeated efforts on his part to convince his family, they refused to listen to him and eventually Roviditian just gave up and accepted his family’s views even if they didn’t accept his. He left to join the Galactic Republic Judicial Forces and proved to be an extremely capable soldier and tactician, rising up quickly through the ranks. After he managed to garner the rank of ship’s captain, Roviditian served for about a year before becoming bored with simple peacekeeping duty. Unwilling to drop out of the service, but also unwilling to spend the rest of his life doing routine patrols, he transferred back to the Republic Academy to become an instructor. The Meeting of a Lifetime At the academy Roviditian met a brilliant and ruthless young man by the name of Reng Kasr. Kasr was fast becoming the academy’s most promising student despite the wishes of several of his instructors who saw him as arrogant and cocky. Most of the time this was borne from the fact that Kasr tended to show-up his instructors in their own lessons. Roviditian, on the other hand, recognized Kasr’s talent and made it a point to know the young man better. Very soon a strong bond of respect was created between instructor and student. Roviditian taught Kasr everything he knew about tactics and the internal politics that ran the military; Kasr opened Roviditian’s eyes for the first time to the corruption that was festering on Coruscant, promising that it wouldn’t be long before the government fell, perhaps even in their lifetime. Eventually Kasr graduated from the academy with honors to become an officer in the Republic navy, but his cryptic remark on the stability of the Galactic Republic government stayed with Roviditian. Roviditian remained an instructor, learning not only from the more seasoned instructors there, but also from recruits like Kasr who had several revolutionary new ideas. As the years went by, Roviditian began to see more and more signs that Kasr’s prediction would come true. By the time the Trade Federation began its blockade of Naboo, he had grown utterly convinced of the inherent disaster that would befall the Republic. A Galaxy in Turmoil Kasr eventually returned to the academy to personally invite Roviditian back into active service. Roviditian had his doubts, but with Kasr’s urging and assurance, he assumed command of a starship again. This time, however, Roviditian made it a point to transfer under his command the promising recruits he had helped train at the academy. From then on he served with distinction in several battles during the Clone Wars. By the time the Galactic Empire was firmly in power, Roviditian had been serving in the military for at least five decades and managed to garner the rank of admiral. In recognition for his years of service and his loyalty to the Empire, Roviditian was given command of one of the Empire’s prototype Imperial-class Star Destroyers. The Kismet, as it would soon become known, was held up as an example of how a proper ship should be run. Roviditian himself had the respect of several in the Empire, many of them former students of his who were now in command of their own ships or fleets. The Fall of a Friend For Roviditian, the future, which had previously seemed bleak under the Galactic Republic, now looked very promising under the Empire. That was until Kasr, now a Grand Admiral, approached his former teacher in secret and revealed several disturbing trends happening in the Empire. He shocked Roviditian further by revealing his plans to leave the Empire and create a shadow Empire that would work on Palpatine’s New Order without the myriad mistakes being perpetrated by the current regime. Kasr then entrusted Roviditian with the location to Oremin and a detailed outline of how to realize this new shadow government. The next time Roviditian saw Kasr was at his friend’s court-martial. Even knowing Kasr’s plan, it was hard for Roviditian to watch the trial, but it did help to convince him of the corruption within the Empire. This was especially true when Kasr was able to contact Roviditian despite official sources declaring Kasr dead from a Rebel ambush. Departure About a year after the Battle of Yavin, because of his advanced age, Roviditian began to receive an enormous amount of pressure to give up his command of the Kismet to assume an important, but largely administrative position. Knowing that he was still more than capable of staying in the field, Roviditian used that pressure as his final excuse to leave the Empire behind and dedicate the remaining years of his life to serving Kasr. He jumped the Kismet to Oremin and assumed command of the entire project pending Kasr’s return. With Sildan Polark taking care of the day-to-day business of Oremin, Roviditian was able to focus on the larger picture. He furthered Kasr's work as best he could and often left to recruit new members into the organization personally, the most notable among them being Sashu Jurarth. By the time Kasr finally returned, Oremin had become fully self-sufficient, largely thanks to Roviditian's leadership. Even though he was happy to keep working for Oremin after turning leadership over to his friend, inwardly Roviditian longed to be out in the field again. With Kasr rightfully at Oremin's helm, there was much less for Roviditian to do and he began to feel useless. He mentioned his restlessness several times to his friend, but was denied action as Roviditian's skills were not right for the various undercover operations that Oremin specialized in. However, events were in motion that would soon see Roviditian's wish granted... New Battles, Old Soldier Not long after Emperor Damascus took power, Oremin came into contact with a group of old-guard Imperials who had held loyalty to James Ardin and now sought to depose the new leader of the Empire. After Kasr met with their leader, Byron Chamberlain, and promised them Oremin's help, he sent Roviditian and the Kismet to aid them. Thrilled to be back in the field, Roviditian stayed with Chamberlain's battle group straight through to the Battle of Corellia and once again demonstrated he was still more than capable of handling himself in the field. Once the battle was over and Damascus was dead, Roviditian personally met with the new Regent, Grand Admiral Thrawn, and relayed to him that Thrawn had Oremin's support. He left shortly afterwards, assuming that he had seen his last battle. Little did Roviditian realize that as the Xen'Chi Invasion gripped the galaxy, he would find himself a part of the most crucial part of the war effort. Rogue Fleet In progress... =Active Threads= The Xen'Chi Invasion: Rogue Fleet Category:HalomekCategory:Galactic EmpireCategory:Chandrilans